


Honesty is the Best Policy

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Alicia punishes Althea for withholding information on where they found the flag





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you like this sinful story that my dear Sam and I wrote!

"Pull over here." Alicia said to Luciana. The older woman nodded and pulled over, letting the swat van rest in an abandoned parking lot. As they sat there, Alicia's eyes fell on Al.

"You. Get up, follow me. Nobody else move." She instructed, grabbing Al by the arms since her wrists were bound behind her back.

The two exited the swat van and Alicia pulled Althea behind the building that the parking lot belonged to. She kicked open the back door and the two went inside. 

Alicia's been in this building before, Althea could tell. She knew where to go and she knew which doors would be unlocked. When they got to their destination, Althea's eyes widened when she saw that they were in an abandoned sex shop.

Alicia pulled out the package of zip ties that she took from the swat van and went to work with tying Al's ankles to a bar that was bolted to the ground.

She searched the older woman and pulled out the two blades she had hidden up her shirt sleeves and after making sure the brunette was rendered completely helpless and mostly immobile, she started to look around the store, searching for something.

After about two minutes she came back holding something.

"So, Al, how long's it been since you've used one of these?" She asked innocently, holding up the item in question. It was a palm sized object, oval in shape but mostly flat with a soft curve to it. It was a clitoral vibrator, one that had a wireless remote and multiple speeds and functions.

Althea didn't say anything, but she did look away, a signal that it's been a long time since she gotten any action.

"Well, you wanted to make a deal so that's what we're gonna do." Alicia said as she set the vibrator down and bent down. She unbuttoned Al's jeans and pulled them down, before pulling her panties down a bit. Without saying a word, Alicia nestled the vibrator in the front of Al's panties and snapped the waistband against her skin. She pulled the girl's jeans back up too, before sitting down next to her.

"Here's the deal. You lied to us. That was bad. I'm going to turn this vibrator on and you will tell us the correct directions to the place you found the flag. This will be on the whole time we are driving and I'm gonna play with the settings throughout the trip."

Althea's eyes widened when she heard that, but before she could open her mouth to try and negotiate, Alicia continued.

"If you're good and don't lie to us anymore, I'll make sure to reward you once we get to our destination. If it turns out you lied again, or withheld more information, I'll kill your two friends and you'll be my new plaything. I'll just keep that vibrator in your panties and keep it buzzing day in and day out. Oh, and you'll never have another orgasm again. So, it'd be in your best interest to tell the truth."

Alicia cut the ties to Al's feet and helped her up, before turning the vibrator on. Althea gasped and shut her eyes at the sensation. She hadn't used a vibrator since the apocalypse started, and that had to be over two years ago.

"I see we're a bit sensitive down there." Alicia teased, leading Al back to the van.

"Oh, and the others don't know. So, unless you want them to, I think you're gonna want to stay nice and quiet." Alicia advised as they opened the doors to the van.

Once the two were both back in their seats Alicia signaled for Luciana to take off in the direction Al indicated they had found the flag.

It took Althea a moment to get situated in her seat in a way that was comfortable, and for once she was grateful for how loud her beast of a van ran. The vibrator was quiet, but she was painfully aware of the low hum of it beneath the sound of the rumbling engine and rocking steel.

Not three minutes after they left the shop, Alicia had reached into her pocket and clicked a button on the remote. The low vibration ramping up just enough to make Al's eyes go wide and her legs clench closed tightly in response to the sudden increase in power.

It sent a shiver up Althea's spine and she could already feel herself growing damp as her breathing and heartrate sped up in response to the unwanted stimulation. 

She wanted to squirm, get away from the object that was both causing her pleasure and discomfort. Hell, she'd wished on multiple occasions to find a good vibrator since the end of the world, but not like this.

Almost as if she was reading Al's mind, Alicia clicked the remote a few more times and the vibration ramped up even higher for a moment before jumping back down to the initial low buzz; only now instead of a steady sensation it began to pulsate at a steady beat.

Althea let out a slow, controlled breath through her nose in response and locked eyes with a quietly smiling Alicia. She rocked her hips involuntarily once, before catching herself and shifting and rolling her shoulders so it looked like she was just uncomfortable and trying to stretch around her bindings.

Alicia caught the movement and shook her head a little before clicking the remote once more, making the pulses come quicker and just a hair stronger. Not as strong as the second vibration setting had been, but still stronger than the last setting was.

Sweat started to bead on Al's hairline as her body became more worked up. The pulses from the vibrator felt good; almost too good. But they weren't enough to do more than stoke the fire that was now raging inside her. 

A few minutes later, once it became obvious that Al was either about to moan or cum, Alicia turned the vibrator back down to the first setting.

A whimper escaped Al's lips, but fortunately it was at the same time they'd hit a rather large pothole so it went unnoticed by the other's in the group. She gave Alicia a confused look and simply received a wink in response.

Althea closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and trying to ignore the vibrations between her legs and the feel of her own slickness every time she shifted in her seat. She wanted desperately to move now, get some friction, have a damn orgasm!

After a few minutes she managed to calm down to a degree. The vibrator was still buzzing away on the lowest setting, but it was almost at a level where she could ignore it now.

Alicia noticed the way Al was starting to relax and slipped her hand back into her pocket, this time clicking the remote up to its sixth setting. A sort of winding pulse that slowly increased in strength to its strongest speed then pulsed quickly three times before dropping back to the lowest speed and ramping its way back up again.

The first few times it cycled through the pattern Al had clenched her legs closed tight again, holding her breath at the sudden intensity. The wetness between her legs and the constant movement of the van had made things shift between her legs just enough so that now the vibrator was directly against her clit now, where initially Alicia had just set it resting over her un-spread labia.

This was torture. Pure and simple. And from the smug look Alicia was giving her she knew full well things had shifted by this point. She smiled sweetly as she watched Al try desperately to keep her breathing even and keep herself still. 

Right when it seemed like the sensation might be too much Alicia hit the switch again, dropping back down to the first pulse setting.

Al let out a shaky breath and gave Alicia a pleading look before closing her eyes and letting her head loll back against the wall of the van. How much longer could this go on? They had to be getting close, right?

Another couple minutes passed before Alicia clicked the settings up to the sixth again. 

With a strangled gasp Al bit her lip and kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't want to see whatever look she was surely getting for the sudden noise. She just wanted to cum, right now. The vibrator was magic, it really was, curved just right to mold against her body nicely and it was strong. Alicia had known exactly what she was doing when she picked it.

She also had to have an intimate knowledge of how each setting worked because all too soon she dropped it back down to the first, sad, slow setting.

This pattern continued for the next hour. Alicia jumping back and forth between the first six settings of the vibrator, always dropping to the lowest settings whenever Al gave even the slightest sign of pleasure on the higher speeds. 

Al was practically shaking as they finally reached their destination.

The trailers were still surrounded by the bodies of the walkers and the men she'd shot before when protecting not only herself but her new friends. The whole place smelled like death, but Al barely noticed as she was hauled out of the van.

It was getting dark, and Alicia's group agreed they would stay the night.

The trailer they picked was a double wide. Three bedrooms and a large living room and kitchen. Alicia had brought Al in first, setting her up one of the smaller bedrooms. She made Al sit with her back to the headboard of the bed and attached her zip tied wrists to the railing with another tie before pulling her down so she was laying on her back. She used two more ties to secure Al's legs to the baseboard railing before walking out.

Althea was left like that for about twenty minutes, the whole while Alicia still had the vibrator on that torturously low setting and Al wanted desperately to move, grind her clit against the warm buzzing plastic between her legs and finally have the orgasm she'd been being denied for the past two hours. But the zip ties held tight, and all squirming did was frustrate her further.

When Alicia returned she closed the door behind her and gave Al a wicked grin as she pulled the remote to the vibrator from her pocket. "Nick and Strand are out searching the other trailers and Lucy is outside keeping watch. So, we've got some time to talk."

Al wanted to say something sarcastic, but right as she opened her mouth Alicia clicked the vibrator up to its third setting and the sudden increase in vibrations made Al let out a strangled moan as she turned her head and pressed her overheated face into her raised arm.

"I know you were telling the truth about this place. I don't think you're with them anymore." Alicia continued, ignoring Al's reaction and dropping the setting back down to two.

Al let out a whimper at the change in speed and felt her hips buck in response. "Please..." She gasped.

Alicia raised a brow at the slightly older woman, watching her squirm on the bed. "Hm. Please what? Speak up." She asked as she came to sit on the mattress beside Al's hip.

"Please, let me cum... I... I don't think I can take much more... Please... I need it..." Althea managed to stutter out between gasping breaths. Her whole body was trembling now with the need to orgasm.

Alicia smiled. "Oh? Is that so? You think you deserve to?" She asked sweetly before ramping the vibrator up to the first pulse setting.

A whimper slipped past Althea's lips and she nodded rapidly. "I told the truth." She said breathily. "I-I led you to where we found the flag..." She argued, voice a little strained. "Please... I can't!" Her voice slipped to a whine as she writhed on against her restraints. 

Alicia had switched the vibrator back to the sixth setting and it was pure torture all over again. The build in intensity followed by the three quick bursts then back down to the slow build again.

Alicia leaned over her then, the hand not holding the remote running up Al's inner thigh before pressing down just hard enough against the vibrator from the outside of Al's pants to make her feel the vibrations more strongly.

Al writhed against the contact, hips lifting off the bed to press back. The pressure was exactly what she had been missing. The movement of her hips creating friction against her aching clit and making her turn her head once again to stifle a moan into her arm.

"Ah, ah, ah. Be quiet. If you're not quiet I'll stop and you won't get to finish. I'll walk away right now and leave you like this for the rest of the night." Alicia said, pulling her hand away and dropping the vibrator back to its lowest setting to emphasize her point.

Al bit back a whimper and nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes tight then. "Please, I'll be good, please don't stop."

With a smile Alicia turned the vibrator up to the second speed and dragging her hand back up Al's thigh slowly. "Good girl." She cooed before slowly unbuttoning the other woman's pants. 

Alicia tapped Al's hips, signaling her to lift them and Alicia quickly pulled down Al's pants to her knees, leaving her panties in place.

"Well, well. This all for me?" Alicia teased as she took in the sight of the damp patch on Al's panties.

Al closed her eyes tightly and pressed her face more firmly into her arm at that, her cheeks heating further at the implications.

When she didn't respond Alicia clicked the vibrator up to its third setting and placed her hand over it from the outside of Al's panties and pressed down ever so slightly.

Al gasped into the fabric of her jacket sleeve and felt her hips buck uncontrollably. The muscles in her thighs twitching and her abs tensing as Alicia started to rock her hand up and down, making the smooth plastic rub against her clit at a steady pace.

Alicia took her time, slowly increasing the pressure of her hand and working the vibrator through its settings until there was just the one last untouched setting to go.

Al bit her arm to keep from moaning in response to the strong fast pulses that had her muscles clenching and her breath coming in short gasps.

"Are you close?" Alicia asked, voice sweet and teasing. When Al nodded she set the remote down and slid her now free hand up under the edge of Al's shirt, her fingers skimming over the other woman's torso before slipping under her bra to tease one of her nipples.

"Then cum for me." Alicia ordered, pressing the vibrator more firmly against Al's clit and grinning at the way her body went rigid then began to practically convulse with the waves of her orgasm.

Al managed not to moan, biting into her arm and jacket sleeve even harder now as the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced rolled through her. Her toes curled and every inch of her body felt like it was burning up in the most amazing way as her muscles all clenched and released over and over before finally settling.

Alicia smirked and lowered the vibrators settings slowly, until Al's orgasm appeared to have ended. Once it was over she turned the device off, feeling that it had become hot from the extended run time. She left it in place as she pulled up Al's pants and straightened her clothes.

"Good girl." Alicia whispered, getting up and going over to a duffle bag that she had placed on the floor. It was Al's duffle bag that the younger woman found in the swat van. Alicia pulled a pair of clean sweatpants, a pair of panties and a new shirt out of the bag, leaving the room to go set some stuff up in the bathroom.

When she came back, it had been about ten minutes since the vibrator had been turned off. Alicia went back over to the bed and brushed some hair off Al's face.

"I'm going to cut the zip ties Al. Do you think you can sit up for me when I'm done?"

Al slowly nodded and Alicia cut the zip ties from the bed. Once Al's wrists and ankles were no longer bound to the bed, she shook them a bit as she slowly stood up.

"Good girl." Alicia praised as Al did as she asked. Alicia wanted to take it slow so they sat for two minutes before she started talking again.

"Here's what we're going to do Al. We're going to go to the bathroom so you can use the toilet if you have to, and so we can get you cleaned up and changed into new comfy clothes. Then we're going to come back here and you'll eat dinner and then you're going to bed. Does that sound ok?"

The only thing Althea really wanted to do was sleep so this plan sounded good to her. Al nodded and Alicia slowly started to help Al to her feet.

The older woman swayed in her spot like her legs were made out of jelly so Alicia kept a strong hold on her so she wouldn't fall. 

"Good girl." Alicia whispered as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. When they arrived, Alicia unbuttoned and unzipped Al's jeans. 

She pulled the vibrator from Al's panties and pulled those down too.

"Even if you don't feel like you have to go, I want you to at least try to pee, to prevent any UTIs from making an appearance." Alicia said as she helped Al sit on the toilet. "I'm going to stand in the hall to give you some privacy but I want you to call me when you're done." Althea nodded so Alicia left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

When Althea was ready for Alicia, the younger girl came in and helped her undress the rest of the way. Alicia went straight to work, wetting a washcloth with some water and started to wipe down Althea's body, cleaning the sweat away.

Althea gripped the counter so she wouldn't fall down and her knees almost buckled when Alicia passed the washcloth between her legs.

"Sorry." Alicia mumbled, knowing that Al would be sensitive down there for a little while yet.

"Have to make sure you're all clean." Alicia explained as she finished up. She grabbed a towel and dried Althea off, before helping her step into her panties and sweatpants. Once Althea had her shirt on, the two made the slow trek back to the bedroom.

Alicia propped some pillows up and sat Althea up in bed, pulling up the covers a bit so they gathered in her lap.

"I'm going to go see what we're doing for supper. I think Luciana said something about finding a bunch of canned soup or something." Alicia said as she left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Alicia came back with a bowl of soup for Al. When she entered the room, she saw the other woman was sitting back with her eyes shut.

"Shit." Alicia cursed, hoping that Althea didn't fall asleep on her. She completely understood that Al was exhausted, and she was planning on letting her sleep for as long as she needed. But she had to eat first.

Fortunately, the moment Alicia swore, was the moment Al opened her eyes. She wasn't asleep, she was just resting.

"I have some soup for you." Alicia explained, walking over to the bed. "Are you capable of holding it, or do you want me to help you?" She asked, giving the other girl a choice.

Althea just sighed, looking at the soup. She was extremely hungry, and the soup smelled good, but she was too tired to eat.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, wishing to curl up in the bed and fall asleep for two months.

"What did I say would happen if you lied to me again." Alicia asked, sitting on the bed next to Al.

"You'd really kill Morgan and John and make me into some kind of personal sex toy just because I don't want to eat?"

"I mean that all depends on the decisions you make Al." Alicia said, smirking. She picked up the spoon and brought it to Al's lips, situating the bowl under her chin in case some soup spilled.

Althea reluctantly opened her mouth and let the spoon go in. This continued until all the soup was gone, and Alicia put the bowl down.

"There. I bet that feels a lot better." She said softly, helping Al lay on her back.

"Why are you taking care of me? Earlier you tortured me and you were cruel about it."

"You're right. I did sexually torture you. But, all that is over and now it's time for aftercare."

"Aftercare? Isn't that like BDSM stuff?"

"Yeah. I know we aren't in a relationship, hell we've only met this afternoon. But after something this intense, especially if it's sexual, aftercare is extremely important. There's no way in hell I wouldn't properly take care of you after this."

"But why is it so important?"

"When you have sex, especially the kind I put you through, your hormones and all these chemicals and feelings in your brain are all over the place. I feel that it's important to provide aftercare because I don't want anything to go wrong, or for some of your hormones to go out of whack and have you become depressed or something. Because that can happen."

"Isn't aftercare supposed to be gentle and loving?"

"Aftercare can be whatever the person receiving it wants it to be. We're not in a relationship so I don't know your boundaries. I'm not going to shower you in hugs and kisses and hold you, unless that's what you wanted."

"You crossed some boundaries the moment you put that vibe in my panties." Al sassed, giving Alicia a look.

"If you hadn't lied in the first place, I wouldn't have had to punish you." Alicia said, settling the matter.

"Anyways, aftercare is different for everyone. After this particular situation, I figured that helping you clean up, giving you something to eat, and letting you sleep would be the most helpful. But if there's anything else that you need before you go to bed, let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen."

Althea thought for a minute before shaking her head. "I don't think I need anything else. I just want to sleep."

Alicia nodded and tucked the covers up to Al's chin. "Go to sleep, we aren't in a rush to leave in the morning so sleep as long as you'd like." The last thing Alicia did was place a canteen next to Al on the side table. "The only other thing I want you to do is stay hydrated." She said as she got up and left the room.

After Alicia left, Al turned over in bed and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
